The present invention generally relates to a method and system to detect which of a plurality of modules is installed to select a corresponding functional behavior, and more specifically, to utilizing multiple sets of switches to identify an installed module and activate appropriate functions corresponding to the installed module.
There are numerous interactive educational electronic toys with buttons that a child can press to produce a sound, cause a light to be energized, or cause another action to occur as a way of encouraging the child to learn the ABCs, counting, etc. However, most of these toys include buttons or other controls that are completely integrated with the toy and are thus limited in functionality and variety. For example, the Fisher Price(trademark) Growing Smart(trademark) telephone is a toy that includes integral buttons that can be activated by a child. Because each such toy is limited to the functions associated with the integrated buttons, a child may outgrow the toy or lose interest in it over time.
Some toys include a base and a plurality of objects that are designed to be removably coupled to the base. Use of a different object with the base expands its functionality, since each such removable object can enable different functions to be carried out. For example, the Neurosmith MusicBlocks(trademark) toy includes a base with removable square blocks. Different electrical resistors are associated with metal contacts disposed on each face of the block. Metal pins on the base touch the metal contacts on one face to complete a circuit through the resistors through that face when a block is seated onto the base and a switch is activated (by pressing down on the block). A different musical sequence is produced through speakers in the base, depending upon the face that is seated on the base. This toy also includes various removable cartridges that interface with the base to produce different musical sounds when the same block face is seated onto the base. However, electronic components must be included in the base and in both the blocks and cartridges, which results in a relatively high cost for the toy.
Other toys provide a base with removable objects that contain no electrical components. These removable objects mechanically activate switches on the base of the toy to cause different functions on the base to occur. A surface of each removable object that contacts the base has a different pattern of recesses and flat surfaces that interface with a corresponding pattern of switches on the base. When an object is placed onto the base, a recess does not activate a corresponding switch, while a flat surface does. For example, in one such toy, removable plastic farm animal figures interface with a plastic base configured as a pick-up truck to produce the sound of the animals. One animal at a time can be placed in the bed of the pick-up truck toy in which four switches are disposed. On the bottom of each removable farm animal is a different pattern of recesses and flat surfaces that corresponds to the disposition of the four switches. Since a different pattern is provided on the bottom of each farm animal, a different switch is activated for each of four different animals, thereby producing the appropriate animal sound. While these animals are removable and are simply die-cast plastic without any electronics, the base only produces a different sound associated with each of the four animals. Thus, this toy is functionally equivalent to a toy with integrated buttons, because only one animal noise is produced per switch (i.e., per animal). The animal simply controls the specific switch that is pushed when the animal is inserted into the pick-up truck bed.
It is desirable to provide a more flexible device that employs a common set of switches to accomplish a variety of different functions associated with each of a plurality of different modules. Utilizing a single base with a variety of removable modules helps to reduce costs, because the base unit, which is used with all of the modules, includes all of the electronic circuitry, and less expensive, removable modules can be used to provide a wide variety of alternate functions. Currently, no other toy or other device of this flexibility is available.
In accord with the present invention, a method is defined for determining a functional behavior of a base of an electronic device as a function of one of a plurality of different modules that is coupled to the base. This method enables a single electronic base to be used with the plurality of different modules and to automatically select a set of functions associated with the module that is coupled to the base by the user. After a user couples the selected module to the base, the base detects the module that was selected as a function of its configuration, which interacts with at least one switch in the base. The base is thus enabled to perform a set of functions based on the selected module that was detected. Each function is performed in response to movement of an element, or elements, included on the selected module. Preferably, each set of functions associated with a module is related to a common theme, and each movable element indicates a function to be implemented related to that theme. Thus, the functional behavior implemented by the base is dependent upon the module that is coupled to the base by the user.
The configuration of the modules provides a unique pattern of flats and recesses corresponding to locations on the base where a module interfaces with function switches. Installing a module and activating a function switch by moving an element may display a pattern, produce a sound, and/or provide another sensation to the user. Preferably, the switch state that detects the module is determined when the base is energized after the module is installed. Alternatively, the switch state indicative of the module is detected upon changing a module while the base is energized. Preferably, the base is de-energized when a module is removed from the base.
The state of one or more function switches changes when a user moves an element on the selected module, and a function associated with the function switch(es) is then implemented by the base. A pair of the function switches can also be connected in parallel if both function switches in the group are not activated by different elements on a module. Thus, one input line to electronics in the base can be used for two function switches, instead of requiring two separate input lines, which enables the electronic circuitry to be simpler and less expensive.
The modules provide elements that can be moved by pushing, sliding, toggling, spinning, or other dynamic action. When an element is moved, a function switch is activated and a function is implemented. Further, when an element is moved again, a successive predetermined function can be implemented, such as saying the letters of the alphabet. Each movable element preferably includes some indicia of its corresponding function such as its shape, color, labeling, or design pattern.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to apparatus that implements a selected function from among a plurality of different sets of functions. The apparatus includes a base and a plurality of modules and other components that operate in a manner generally consistent with the steps of the method discussed above.